tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Powerhouse411/Fate: Axiom ~ The First Loop, Verona Part II
"He bit his thumb at us, he shouldn't have done that!" "She swung her sword at us, and so she'll die a rat!" "Dun be assailing us with ya cries!" "Asking us dem don'ts and dem whies!" "Ya know da reason for deese wallops!" "As well ur mother's scallops!" "Tis a simple matter" "That needs no chatter!" "But if we must," "I guess we'll trust," "Dis boy to understand," "The reason for our stand," "It's quite simply really," "It wasn't worth the query," "We're us and they're them!" "Now shut up and kill em!" "What, ya need more?" "Bah, what a chore!" "Though I guess it can't be helped," "Yesh he's such a whelp!" "Listen once and listen good!" "Listen well and you'll understood!" "We're US and they're THEM and we'll never be pals!" "We're US and they're THEM, they like gurls we like gals!" "We're US and they're THEM, they wear wool we wear leather!" "We're US and they're THEM, so why hang together?" "We're US and they're THEM, they're WRONG and we're RIGHT!" "We're US and they're THEM, and that's why we must fight!" "It is what's RIGHT!" ❧ "But not tonight, cause it's tearing us apart!" "What matters right, is the love in our hearts?" "With every fight, we lose another start," "Are you alright, with becoming saint quartz‽" "Our souls alight, with anger and warts!" "We're losing sight, of our goals and rewards," "This can't be right, it can't be our ward," "We must stop this blight, we must do this no more!" "Oh Ro~meo, oh Romeo~o," "Do you regret, this battle of yours?" "We came. We saw. We conquered them all!" "...but was it worth, any at all?" "Hey? Hey!" "Can you hear me?" "This is Doctor Roman!" "You won't believe what just happened!" "The Chaldea Security Organization has spent billions of dollars on constructing, mastering, and perfecting the Rayshift!" "But that guy? The intruder?" "That Haru-faced hobo has a freaking portable!" "He can rayshift on the go!" "Either way, we're in the worst-case scenario!" "Well, one of the worst-case scenarios," "We have a LOT of them!" "Either way, Chaldea — ALL of Chaldea — has been rayshifted!" "We're in the Loop!" "And I don't mean that figuratively!" "Listen guys, Fujimaru was the first to wake up." "He says Ritsuka is gone!" "He's gone looking for her, and something tells me that you guys want to join that search..." "...DONT!" "I'm serious guys. Don't!" "This may sound cold, but we have bigger fish to fry than Ritsuka's disappearance," "As I said before, we're in the Loop! That means that we are on a time table," "IF the Loop completes while we're in here, while all of Chaldea is in here..." "...we will be stuck here FOREVER! Doing the same thing. Without any knowledge of the repetition. Over and over and over..." "...again!" "If Chaldea was outside of the Loop, I could inform of recycles and keep you from repeating yourselves. But that's not the case. Chaldea is in the Loop and there is nothing that we can do about that other than to resolve the Loop!" "So..." "...we're going to resolve this Loop!" "Alright boys and girls, this is it!" "It's do or die!" "Fujimaru is searching for Ritsuka. And Avenger, Melkjor, and Rider are missing in action!" "Crow, Gio, Kali, Haru!" "It's up to you four! Good luck!" "Oh. By the way. In case you're wondering why you're in the Arena di Verona rather than Chaldea..." "Da Vinci-chan is back..." "...and she is NOT happy with you Kali," "ItwasherthatteleportedyouinyoursleepIswear!" "Alright! Good luck guys! I'll be in touch! But I gotta check up on Fujimaru and see if I can get in contact with Melkjor and Ritsuka!" "Au revoir!" Author's Note 2: Some RPing rules. Please make your post as a reply to my first post. Write in third person. No first or second person writing. Out-of-Character notes should be in (). Use Italics for thoughts. Please punctuate Noodle. Category:Blog posts